I wasn't prepared
by Itsluizayall
Summary: Ian e Peregrina estavam cada vez mais...apaixonados, quando uma incursão muda tudo. "But, I wasn't prepared for this..."


**The Host não me pertence. Sou dona apenas dessa pequena história.**

**É apenas uma pequena one-shot. A música é "I wasn't prepared" - Eisley, pra quem quiser ler a one ouvindo-a...**

_ I wasn't prepared_

As chuvas passariam, e quando passassem, Ian e eu estaríamos juntos, companheiros no mais verdadeiro sentido. Eis uma promessa e uma obrigação que eu nunca tivera em todas as minhas vidas. Pensar nisso fez com que eu me sentisse alegre, amistosa, tímida e desesperadamente impaciente ao mesmo tempo – fez com que eu me sentisse humana.

xxxx

As chuvas passaram. Ian e eu estávamos mais juntos e apaixonados, do que antes. Era incrível que mesmo depois de bastante tempo, as vezes as emoções intensas demais nesse corpo, me deixassem um pouco surpresa.

Logo depois que saímos do salão de jogos, no fim do período das chuvas. Quando passei a dividir o quarto com Ian, passei a sentir algo... Sempre que ficávamos sozinhos. Era uma sensação boa e ao mesmo tempo estranha, me deixava quente. Conversei com Melanie e ela me disse que isso era desejo e que não era algo desse corpo, mas sim algo que vinha de mim. Eu, a pequena lacraia prateada, havia aprendido sobre os sentimentos dos humanos, mas nunca imaginei que eu pudesse um dia senti-los. Ian logo ficou sabendo disso e toda vez que ele me olhava de uma forma diferente, logo depois de um beijo, ou um abraço muito longo, eu podia ver suas pupilas dilatarem e seus olhos azuis ficarem em um tom escuro. Segundo Melanie, Ian também me desejava.

Foi em uma noite, quando havíamos voltado de uma incursão. Estávamos deitados, Ian com os braços em torno de mim, conversando. Ele começou a dar leves beijos na extensão do meu pescoço, virei o rosto e vi suas pupilas dilatas. Desejo. Simplesmente deixei acontecer.

Ele me despiu lentamente, como se eu fosse tão frágil que qualquer movimento mais forte pudesse me quebrar. Logo depois ele também se despiu e não demorou muito para que nossos corpos se tocassem. Não tinha a menor idéia do que deveria fazer. Deixei Ian me guiar. Nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente um no outro, naquele momento entendi o significado de almas gêmeas.

Acordei com uma sensação ruim, mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido, era como se alguma coisa fosse estragar esse momento de felicidade. Ian disse que iriam fazer uma nova incursão, nesse momento a sensação ruim veio com tudo.

"Ian, por favor não vá nessa incursão." Ele me olhou sério por um momento e depois riu.

"Minha linda, nada vai acontecer" Colocou seus braços em torno de mim, me aconchegando no seu peito. Eu sem perceber comecei a chorar. "Fique calma Peg. Não vai acontecer nada. Eu juro meu amor."

"Por favor Ian, não vá. Eu preciso que você fique, por favor." Eu chorava cada vez mais intensamente. E o aperto em meu peito aumentava cada vez mais, cada vez que eu percebia que não poderia convencer ele a ficar.

"Peg eu prometo a você que vou tomar cuidado, que não vai me acontecer nada." Ele segurou meu pequeno rosto com as duas mãos e olhou bem fundo os meus olhos. "Eu prometo."

"Tudo bem, tome cuidado. Eu te amo." Ele me deu um beijo.

"Eu também te amo, Peregrina." Ele se foi.

xxxxx

Os garotos estavam voltando da incursão, todos foram recebê-los. Eu esperava ansiosamente por Ian quando Jared veio direto em minha direção.

"Peg e...eu sinto muito." Naquele momento eu soube que havia acontecido alguma coisa com meu Ian. "Nós tentamos, mas o Ian foi capturado pelos buscadores." Todas as vozes sumiram, só ficou o silêncio, e as palavras de Ian ecoando em minha mente.

But, I wasn't prepared for this.

"Peg, Peg você está bem? Por favor Peg..." Melanie me chamava, sacudindo levemente meus ombros. Me afastei dela. "Peg..." as palavras morreram na sua boca.

"Só...me dêem um tempo..." Disse e saí correndo para o quarto, meu e de Ian.

But, I wasn't prepared for this.

Come back, come back to me, my darling…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Então espero que tenham gostado e deixem reviews, gostaria muito de saber a opinião de vocês (:**


End file.
